Many a Romance
by Evil-Orangety
Summary: A bunch of oneshots including many different pairings. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Oneshot 1:

I Can't Stop The Rain

Pairing: NaruXHina

It was raining in Konoha. Everyone was inside, including the Rookie 9 and Team Gai.

At the Hyuuga Mansion…

'Why? Why Naruto-kun? Why did you have to leave? I hope you're okay…' thought Hyuuga Hinata, a 15 year old Chunin who had a crush on Naruto ever since she first saw him in the Ninja Academy. Naruto left to go train with Jiraiya, one of the 3 legendary Sannin. She just couldn't get his attention though. Oh, how she missed him so… "Hinata-sama!" "Neji-nii-san? Nani?" asked Hinata. "It's Naruto. He's been injured, so the medic ninjas had to bring him to the hospital." said Neji. "Nani?" 'Oh no, Naruto-kun, please be okay…' thought Hinata and then she took off to the hospital. 'Hmm…I never saw Hinata this worried before…' though Neji.

At Konoha Hospital…

Haruno Sakura was one of the medic nin working on Naruto. "Sakura, w-will Naruto-kun be all r-right?" asked Hinata. "He'll be all right. We think he just broke some ribs and his left arm. Right now, he's unconscious, so let's keep it down a little." said Sakura. "Hai." whispered Hinata. "Hinata, do you like Naruto?" asked Sakura. "Nani? Umm…I-I…umm.." Hinata was trying to say something when she was interrupted by Sakura. "I'll leave you two alone." said Sakura, winking. 'I wonder how'll Naruto will feel…' thought Sakura.

An hour later…

"Naruto-kun…please wake up…sob" 'Someone's calling my name…someone I know…but who?' "Naruto-kun…sob…" "Ugh…" "Naruto-kun!" "Hinata, where am I?" asked Naruto. "You're in Konoha hospital. I-I'm glad you're o-okay!" said a stuttering Hinata. "Hinata…why did you come to visit me?" he asked. "Well…um…I-it's because…Naruto-kun. You've always s-stood up for m-me, like w-with my fight with Neji.

Flashback/

Neji: You already know…that you cannot change…

Naruto: You can! Don't label people just like that, you idiot! Beat him up, Hinata! Hinata! Why don't you say something back!

Hinata: Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun…thank you.

End of Flashback/

And I've always s-stood up for y-you, like when I t-told you that you were a proud failure…and that's true. I've always a-admired, c-cared, a-and…" "Hinata…you…always admired me?" asked Naruto. "Hai, Naruto-kun. I'm also I-in…l-Naruto-kun! Where a-are you going? You're n-not fully healed yet!" exclaimed Hinata. "Ugh…I know Hinata. Come with me. With you by my side, I can-look! It's raining." said Naruto. "With me by y-your side you ca-nani?" she was cut off by a kiss. "Since I've found one person that actually admires me, with you by my side, I can't stop the rain."

End


	2. Chapter 2

Oneshot 2:

Let Us Be Free To Do What we Please

Pairing: NejiXTenten

It was a rainy day in Konoha. Everyone was inside, except Team Gai, who were training in the rain.

"All right Lee! Let's go! Show us your power of youth! Let's go do 100 laps around Konoha!" said Gai enthusiastically. "Hai, Gai-sensei! Aren't you coming, Neji, Tenten?" asked Lee. "Nope. We're staying right here right Tenten?" said Neji, then turned and winked at Tenten. "Uh…yeah! Neji and I are going to train here." said Tenten. 'Arigatou, Neji.' thought Tenten.

Three hours later…

Neji and Tenten had gotten tired but kept up with their training until…Tenten passed out. "Tenten! Tenten! Are you okay? Tenten!" yelled Neji. He then picked her up and went back to the Hyuuga Mansion.

An hour later…

"Tenten!" 'Am I dreaming?' "Please wake up!" 'Someone's calling my name…' "Please…" 'Someone important…' "Ugh…where am I?" "Tenten! You're okay! Do you remember who I am?" asked Neji. "Well, duh! Of course I know who you are! You're you! Just the same old Neji. Seriously though, where am I?" she asked. "Oh…umm…" he started to say something when Neji noticed Tenten was blushing. "Oh…um…Neji…look! It's raining outside. Isn't it pretty?" she said. "Not as pretty as you." muttered Neji. "Hm? Neji? What did you just say?" asked Tenten. 'What am I thinking? I think Tenten is pretty? Well, she is cute when she blushes and all…' though Neji. 'What should I do? Should I tell him how I really feel? I really don't know…' Tenten was thinking until she was interrupted by a kiss. "Tenten. There's something on your mind. Tell me." said Neji. "Neji…I love you." she said. "Is this how you really feel?" he asked. "Hai. Since the first time we met." replied Tenten. "Tenten, I love you too. So now, let us be free to do what we please."


End file.
